


Couch Griefing

by Hammocker



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, And some vidja in there, Betting, Groping, Incest, M/M, Mostly a lot of porn, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: All Glenn had wanted was a nice, relaxing evening playing some video games with Daryl. Of course, things had to get weird.





	Couch Griefing

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Glenn, Merle, and Daryl haven't been written about in almost two years is just wrong. Time to rectify that.

Why Glenn had suggested this, he had no idea. In fact, why he’d started hanging out with some hick country boy was beyond him. One day he’d been delivering pizza to Daryl and the next he was inside, lounging around and chatting about stuff. Daryl talked about hunting out in the woods and Glenn thought it was fascinating, and Glenn talked about running around big cities and, well, Daryl sure seemed interested. They didn’t have much common, really, but Daryl was a pretty calm guy and he was easy to talk to and he liked Glenn more than most people seemed to. And now they were going to do- this. Glenn wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

“We’re gonna start simple.”

Daryl gave Glenn the same skeptical stare he’d been giving since Glenn had suggested this, but he didn’t protest. He gripped the controller in his lap and turned his attention to the TV.

“Just move around a bit, get a feel, then head through that portal.”

Daryl obeyed, pushing the control stick forward and moving the image on screen forward as such. In a moment, he’d gone through the portal and hesitated on its opposite end.

“That’s weird,” Daryl commented, even as he backed into the portal once again, then forward through, then back, again and again with no clear purpose.

“Yeah, get used to that.” Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to question the redneck trying to navigate a virtual world, but he had to. “What are you trying to do?”

“I don’t know, but it feels right.”

It was as good an answer as any.

From then on, Glenn just watched Daryl as he worked out how to navigate the game. Funnily enough, he didn’t have too much trouble with the controls. Daryl figured out that the second C-stick looked around, he found that A jumped, he found that X let him grab the little radio. Despite his learning, though, Daryl seemed absolutely enthralled just performing any of these actions over and over. It was almost hypnotic, watching him press the jump button ten times in a row for the simple, instant gratification. Daryl hadn’t even reached the first puzzle, but with how his eyes were glued to the screen, he didn’t seem interested in moving on. And who was Glenn to question that?

So he sat back on the couch, fully prepared to watch Daryl jump around with the radio for another ten minutes. But then, Glenn heard the apartment door open and shut with a heavy slam. Oh boy.

Glenn sank further into the couch as he listened to the clatter of boots from near the shack’s entrance and then the footsteps approaching. As much as he liked hanging out with Daryl, his brother wasn’t nearly as approachable or pleasant. Just being around him had Glenn on edge, especially with his weird advances. Somehow, Merle had decided that Glenn was cute, and he hadn’t stopped getting too close for comfort since.

Glenn felt Merle before he saw him, leaning over the back of the couch. He didn’t dare look up.

“The hell are you two doing?” Merle asked from above him.

“Video stuff, what’s it t’you?” Daryl retorted, focus never leaving his game.

Glenn felt the back of the couch shift and he couldn’t help but tip his head up. Sure enough, there was Merle, giving Glenn a smirk that would have sent him even further into the couch if there was any further to go. Glenn looked away in the same instant, but the damage was done and he heard Merle chuckle.

The burn of Merle’s eyes lifted after a short moment, thank God, and Merle’s attention was drawn to the TV. He watched silently for an agonizing minute before speaking again.

“No, no, no, you ain’t doing this right.”

“Shut up, Merle,” Daryl barked.

“Yer jus’ jumpin’ in a circle, that can’t be right, huh, riceflower?”

Glenn shrugged and kept avoiding Merle’s gaze.

Never one to be ignored, Merle stalked around the front of the couch and sat down on the other side of Glenn, sandwiching him between the two brothers. Glenn didn’t want to get too close to Daryl, but at the same time he really didn’t want to get too close to Merle.

“C’mon, that can’t be all there is to it.”

Merle leaned over towards his brother and managed to bump shoulders with Glenn in the process. The smell of him was impossible to ignore; that earthy tone that reminded Glenn of Daryl, but stronger and more heady and with a tinge more hard liquor. It petrified Glenn in place, but he’d be lying if he said it was uncomfortable.

“Lemme have a go at this,” Merle said, a request that was more of a demand.

Daryl didn’t even look at Merle, but Glenn was getting much more than he needed of Merle’s expression. He didn’t even seem deterred by his brother’s stark rejection; that slimy grin stayed right where it was as he watched Daryl, unblinking. It was more than a little unnerving, really. He just sat there, stock still, watching. It was easy to forget that both brothers were natural-born hunters.

Like a snake striking its prey, Merle reached over Glenn and snatched the controller out of Daryl’s hand, faster than he could grab it back. Glenn could only hope that Merle wouldn’t crush the poor device in his big, meaty paws.

“Asshole!” Daryl barked, glaring Merle’s way.

“You was askin’ for it, baby brother. Ain’tchu ever heard’a sharin’?”

“I been sharin’ my shit with you since I was born, don’t talk to me ‘bout sharin’.”

“Don’t share the real nice things with me, do ya?”

Merle nudged Glenn’s leg with his own, rubbing their calves together for a brief moment. Glenn tensed and shoved his legs closer together.

“We’re not boyfriends,” he said, for what felt like the umpteenth time. 

“Mhm, sure, you ain’t,” Merle purred, leaning back on the couch. “Don’t worry for the sake’a my conscience. I ain’t opposed to a little faggotry.”

“Believe me, I know,” Glenn said, even as he inched closer to Daryl.

“You gon’ play the video or are you jus’ gonna keep tryna schmooze yer way into his pants?” Daryl asked, resting his cheek in his palm.

“Don’t go gettin’ yer panties in a twist, Darylina.”

Despite his words, Merle turned his attention the controller in his hand, glancing from it to the image on screen.

“First nub for movin’, second for lookin’,” Daryl chimed in after a moment.

“Shut it, I ain’t stupid.”

“Sure ya ain’t.”

Merle ignored him and moved both C-sticks at the same time, doing a 180 in the room. Maybe it was just pure luck, but he managed to head down the hall leading to the first test. As the weighted cube dropped down from its pipe, Merle turned to his brother with a smirk.

“Y’see? What I tell ya?”

“Gotta get it on the button now,” Daryl said, crossing his arms. A smile crept at the corner of his mouth, like he knew something no one else did.

Merle managed to get over to the cube and look at it, albeit slowly and stiffly, but he fumbled to find the “pick up” button. He must have crouched and paused five times before a glower grew on his face.

“There’s only ten things on the remote, it ain’t that hard,” Daryl said, his smile growing with Merle’s frown.

Right as Daryl spoke, Merle finally found the X button. Like clockwork, Merle turned and returned Daryl’s smile.

“You were sayin’?”

Daryl rolled his eyes and looked away. Glenn couldn’t help but stay quiet all the while. He wasn’t really interested in getting involved in a brotherly squabble that had brewed longer than he cared to imagine.

The next ten or so minutes went by a slow rate. Merle took way too long to figure out the alternating portal puzzle, but he somehow managed in the end. He looked down at the controller at least once every half a minute or so. His hand-eye coordination was fine as far as Glenn could tell, he just wasn’t good with the controller. It didn’t help that his hands dwarfed the thing.

It was around when the portal gun was acquired that things got weird. Merle found the trigger that placed portals easily, but whenever he went through one, his eyes twitched. Glenn didn’t think anything of it until he came out sideways on the other end. As the camera rotated, Merle dropped the controller and looked away, wincing.

“Fuck, my head…” he groaned.

“Whassa matter, bro?” Daryl said, seizing the opportunity to grab the controller back. “Can’t take it?”

Glenn swallowed thickly at the sight of Merle rubbing his temples. Portal had seemed like a good beginner game, but he hadn’t considered…

“The really sharp camera turns, they can be disorienting if you haven’t-”

“Shit!” Daryl gritted out, right as he pulled the same stunt as Merle. He grabbed for his head, shutting his eyes. “What the hell was that?”

“When the camera moves really fast, it can be weird,” Glenn did his best to explain. “Tricks your brain into thinking you’re off-balance so you get headaches or throw up.”

“Christ,” Daryl mumbled, shoving the controller at him. “You go, my head hurts.”

“Well, we don’t have to, if you’re-”

“I want to see the rest’a the video,” Daryl pushed, just about pouting at Glenn.

“Yeah, go on, gook,” Merle piped up from his other side, nudging Glenn. “Show us how you city types have fun.”

“If you say so,” Glenn said, picking up the controller and righting the camera view.

The game moved along much faster from there. Glenn had run through it more than once before and the puzzles really weren’t so hard. The smooth, scaling difficulty was why he’d brought Portal over in the first place. He just hadn’t accounted for motion sickness. Maybe he should have just started the brothers with Mario like any normal person would have.

Occasionally, Daryl or Merle would snicker at one of GlaDOS’ dry remarks about cake or whatever, but neither of them seemed enthralled with the humor. They were enthralled, though, with the game itself. Glenn didn’t think he’d ever seen either of them so interested in the TV. Sure, they put something or another on, but usually it was just background noise. Maybe it was their lingering headaches keeping them quiet, but they’d bitched at each other when they were in pain before. It was a little eerie.

But nothing came of it. They all just sat quietly and watched Glenn play. Glenn was starting to feel like he was watching himself play more than anything. The puzzle solving was practically muscle memory, and it was easy to pay attention to the expressions of the other two. Daryl almost seemed sleepy, but whenever Glenn pulled off some maneuver he’d never seen before, he sat up a bit and his eyes widened. Merle wasn’t nearly as forthcoming. He had an unimpressed half-smirk on his face more often than not, but after certain puzzles were done, Merle would give a thoughtful “Huh.” It wasn’t much, but with how silent they both were, it had to mean something.

Ever-so-slowly, Merle began taking up more and more of Glenn’s space. How such a massive guy could move with any subtlety was beyond Glenn, but having Merle shoulder-to-shoulder with him wasn’t making it any easier to remember how the puzzles worked. Glenn didn’t have anywhere to go without bumping up against Daryl. He was stroking his hand over Glenn’s thigh when Daryl looked over and caught him.

“Hey!” Daryl barked at his brother. “Tha’s _my_ “boyfriend” you’re cozying up to.”  
Merle paused his assault to raise his head and look at Daryl.

“Gettin’ selfish, is that right?”

“Damn right.” Daryl put his arm around Glenn with purpose. “Can’t get everything you want, bro.”

Glenn wasn’t sure how to feel about Daryl getting in on this little game, but he was less likely to break Glenn, accidentally or otherwise, than Merle. Given the invitation, he inched on over to Daryl.

Daryl kept a firm grip around Glenn’s waist and leaned up against him. Glenn had known that Daryl was muscular from a pretty rough life, but he hadn’t felt how dense he was until just then. How skinny he was up against Daryl. Daryl wasn’t as imposing as Merle, but he sure felt just as strong.

Daryl wasn’t paying much attention the TV anymore; instead he was giving Merle a smirk. That smirk alone gave Glenn ten different senses of what was happening between the brothers. It was playful, cocky, goading, and a little- dirty? Glenn knew it couldn’t be, but the look he was giving Merle struck him as saying, “come and try to fuck me, just try.” It was weird. Or maybe it was more of a “come and tussle with me” look and Glenn was nuts.

Merle had taken up a sour curve in his lips, not quite a smile, but similar. He was thinking, that much was for sure.

“Here’s an idea,” he finally said, and something shifted in his expression. “How ‘bout we make this into a game within a game, hm?”

“A- game?” Daryl raised an eyebrow. “What’re you on about?”

“I say we get one of them multiplayer games, me’n Glenn. I win, I get a peck on the lips, easy, right? I lose, I go sit over there’n keep my distance.” He tilted his head towards the other end of the couch.

Glenn licked his lips, but kept his eyes firmly on the TV. It sounded simple enough. Even if he did lose, he wouldn’t lose much. The couch was small, but it would be nice to have Merle not breathing down his neck. And whatever happened, Daryl would watch his back.

“You’re on,” Glenn said, lifting his chin up to look Merle in the eye for the first time that night.

“About time y’grew some balls.” Merle shouldered Glenn with a wink.

Glenn saved their progress in Portal and exited back to the Steam client.

“Speedrunners,” Glenn declared as he navigated down to said game and launched it. Neither Daryl nor Merle were going to have played any of these games, so might as well just pick one.

“That a racin’ thing?” Merle asked, standing to retrieve the second controller.

“Kind of,” Glenn said. He brought them into the multiplayer mode and set up a game. Just as quickly as the lobby was open, they’d both picked their characters. Glenn as Speedrunner and, to Glenn’s quiet amusement, Merle as Unic. Not like it would make a difference anyway with Merle having no experience.

“You don’t go to a finish line, you try to knock everyone else off the screen.”

“Easy,” Merle said, a little too confident for someone who hadn’t ever touched a game before. He sat back next to Glenn and gave him an expectant glance.

Glenn returned suspicious look before selecting the first map and dropping them in.

Both of them shot off right away, outpacing the camera as it shifted around them. Glenn led the charge, but Merle was hopping over barrels and geometry like it weren’t no thing. He kept up pretty well, and kept experimenting with buttons when he got the opportunity. It was a little weird, how methodical he was. He’d seemed pretty clumsy before. Maybe he liked the 2D perspective more.

Nevertheless, Merle picked up on how to slide and use items quickly, and Glenn found himself on the receiving end of a couple crates dropped in his path. Even with those drawbacks, though, Glenn never doubted he could win. Merle always managed to knock into a wall or undershoot a jump or miss a booster. He kept up, but only barely, and it became something of a game of cat and mouse. 

And then, out of nowhere, Merle ran right into a buzzsaw and the round was over.

Merle gave a hum that might have been disappointment or maybe- satisfaction? Glenn didn’t even know anymore.

“Weren’t so bad, now was it?” Merle scooted over to the very edge of the couch. It wasn’t huge anyway so there wasn’t much change. Bastard didn’t even move his legs, so part of his calf was still brushed against Glenn’s.

“How ‘bout we make it more interestin’?” Daryl said. “Lose again, you move over there.” Daryl pointed to an beaten up armchair in the corner.

“And if I win?” Merle raised an eyebrow.

There was a definite shift in the room at those words, and Glenn felt a chill go down his back. The more rational parts of his brain urged him to just run away, but he stayed seated, held firmly in place by the comfortable heat of Daryl’s body.

“I dunno,” Daryl said, his confidence waning. “What do you think, Glenn?” 

“Uh, well, I don’t really know,” Glenn said, shrugging. “Still want that kiss?”

“Nuh-uh, that was for the couch. That chair is a hell of a lot further away, I deserve more than a fucking kiss.”

Daryl hummed and tapped his chin, but he didn’t say anything more.

“If I win,” Merle said slowly, and there was something almost unsettling about the look on his face. “Then I wanna feel for myself if it’s true.”

Glenn stared blankly at him. “If-” he swallowed thickly. “If what’s true?”

Merle’s eyes gave the quickest of glances towards Glenn’s groin. “If ya’ll’re as dainty as they say down there.”

Glenn spluttered over Daryl’s shout, but he was pretty sure he’d called his brother’s name.

“You fuckin’ pervert,” Daryl growled after Glenn was done coughing. “Ain’t no way you’re touchin’ him like that.”

“Fine,” Merle said, lifting his hands up in defeat and staring forward. Still, Glenn couldn’t ignore that his ankle was still placed firmly against Glenn’s.

Glenn thought about it for a moment. Maybe a quick grope would be worth it. He’d really wanted to show Daryl some more games, and the night was still young.

“Over or under my clothes?” Glenn said through clenched teeth.

Merle whistled and returned his smirk to Glenn. “‘Least someone’s not a pussy ‘round here. Your pick, chinadoll.”

“Okay, fine. I win, you move over to the chair. You win, you get a grope over my clothes, two seconds tops.”

“Five,” Merle countered, sporting a confidence Glenn would have found foreboding had he not seen the guy run right into an avoidable sawblade.

“Fine. New game: Rocket League.”

“Tryin’ to trip me up, is ‘at right?”

“You have no idea.”

Glenn closed out back to his library and navigated a couple games up to Rocket League. He launched it up and brought them right into a local split-screen game.

“Get the ball in the net,” Glenn briskly instructed as the countdown began.

“Can do,” Merle said, rolling his shoulders and smiling like it was gonna be the easiest thing in the world. The guy had no idea.

Glenn got a boosting start, rocketing right at the ball from the get-go. Merle was left moving forward at a comparative snail’s pace, working out what each of the buttons did on the way. He ended boosting off away from the ball, leaving Glenn to score an easy goal.

“Well, shit,” Merle mumbled, but still he kept up a focus like he had a plan.

Once more, the timer counted down, and Merle boosted the same way Glenn had. He learned fast, Glenn had to give him that. On top of the boost, Merle managed to hop up and block Glenn’s shot at the goal, granting himself the upper hand. By the time Glenn was going in the right direction again, Merle was halfway to his goal, and once he’d caught up, Merle punted the ball right into it.

Merle shot him a triumphant smile, but stayed quiet as the ball was reset again. Glenn leaned forward and focused on the game, thinking of some strategy. He predicted that Merle was gonna go right for the ball this time, if only to throw Glenn off. If he could block Merle’s shot instead of the other way around, it’d give him an advantage.

Sure enough, Merle started the round, boosting right away. Glenn delayed his own boost slightly, predicting Merle’s trajectory all the while. Merle hit the ball with a slight right-side angle and sent it over to the left. Glenn hopped for it, hoping to knock it back.

Merle didn’t stop to center himself back towards the ball, though; he kept going, straight for Glenn’s car.

Before Glenn knew what was happening, he was butted across the field, whirling out of control. He braked and wiggled the C-stick and did what he could to reset it, but it didn’t stop him from tumbling far off-course. Merle had the ball for a solid five seconds and it was enough for him to score a second goal.

Glenn’s eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. Oh, it was _on_ now.

Or, that’s what he thought anyway. He tried to be clever this time around, tried to knock the ball in an odd direction, but Merle hadn’t even gone for the ball at kick-off. Instead he’d waited, positioning himself strangely. Glenn had been right on his goal when, once again, Merle came barreling into him. It wasn’t as hard as the last time, but it was enough to give Merle the leeway score again. Son of a bitch.

From then on it was one ram after another. No matter what Glenn did to prepare for it, he always seemed to get hit, once, twice, three times. He scored once or twice, but it was more like Merle was letting him do it, pulling the strings all the while. The four minutes went by like they were nothing. Merle won, six to three goals. Fuck.

“Well, how ‘bout that,” Merle said, with a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. He placed his controller down on the sofa’s armrest and edged back over to Glenn. “How you wanna do this?”

“You don’t,” Daryl said, sitting up like he might pounce on Merle at any moment. “I get it, you had your fun, but tha’s too much.”

“Hey now, deal’s a deal, right? I won, fair and square, ain’t no two ways about it.”

“You were playin’ dirty the whole time.”

Merle shrugged. “Game let me do it, so I did it. Can’t help being a natural, right?” His grin widened and he gave Daryl a suggestive sideways glance. “‘course, you could always play a round in your boyfriend’s honor.”

Glenn stared up at Daryl first, then Merle. He really did feel like a damsel in distress in that moment. Daryl’s fists were clenched almost as tight as his jaw, and his arms were strained with the effort. Merle, on the other hand, seemed relaxed as could be, regarding his brother with a smirk.

He was touched, honestly, that Daryl was willing to stand up to his brother for his sake. That being said, he’d seen Daryl do a lot more wandering than actual playing, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be better off letting Merle have his five seconds.

“I’ll play, yeah,” Daryl finally said, and Glenn didn’t have it in him to argue. “If I win you go ‘way, no touching.”

“And if I win?”

Daryl’s gaze flickered briefly to Glenn and although his jaw tightened further, he didn’t respond.

“If I win, what do I get?” Merle repeated, but this time he leaned down to Glenn, his face just inches away.

“What do you want?” Glenn asked, knowing he wouldn’t, no, couldn’t make suggestions for something like this.

“Y’let me have a feel, pants off, half a minute.”

Glenn pinched his eyes shut. Fuck, he’d just wanted a nice relaxing evening with Daryl and a game or two, without being goaded into playing some perverted version of spin the bottle.

“What if I just leave?” he finally asked.

“Nuh-uh, I don’t think so,” Merle murmured and shifted his position to ever so slightly hover in Glenn’s path. “Still owe me them five seconds, remember?”

“What if I just deck you in the face?” Daryl snarled, but all it managed was to make Merle snicker.

“ _You_ pushed the bettin’, little brother,” Merle reminded him, cool as could be. “We already agreed to play. You win, I piss off and forget feelin’ him up, I win...”

Merle licked his lips with a glance at Glenn. Daryl gritted his teeth and clenched his fists like he might just start punching anyway..

“Fair,” Glenn said when Daryl wouldn’t. He was too tired to argue about this anymore, and too worried about Daryl to let him brawl with Merle. As hard-muscled and agile as Daryl was, he didn’t have the physique of his brother.

Daryl gave him a tight-lipped frown. “Hey, if you don’t wanna-”.

“No!” Glenn said, keeping a firm tone despite everything. “I agreed to all this so we’re seeing it through.”

Glenn handed his controller on over to Daryl and tried to make himself scarce, sinking back into the couch. He wasn’t so much worried for himself as he was Daryl. Daryl could be harsh, but he was a good guy and he didn’t want Glenn hurt or anything. Glenn didn’t want to make him participate in this weird game they’d all found themselves in, but, more than that, he wanted Daryl to get one over his brother somehow or another.

“What’re we playin’ now?” Daryl asked, giving Glenn a tentative look.

“Just-” Glenn almost wanted to see them play Robot Roller-Derby Disco Dodgeball. Then he remembered the headaches from earlier. “Just stick with Rocket League, I guess.”

Mimicking Glenn, Merle set up the round this time, cocky as ever. Daryl stared at the screen with an intensity Glenn couldn’t hope to replicate. He wasn’t sure what was about to happen, but Glenn was pretty sure it was going to be a hard fight.

As soon as the countdown hit zero, the two brothers were ramming into each other. The cars let the ball bounce off to the side and just started slamming head on. Slamming quickly became an awkward shoving match before Daryl decided to go for the ball and Merle started positioning his car the way he had while playing Glenn.

“Brake!” Glenn yelped before he could stop himself.

Too late. One minute Daryl was next to the ball, the next he was spinning out and Merle was scoring.

“Tryin’ to screw me, gook?” Merle asked, giving Glenn a glare and a hard frown.

Glenn shrank away, jarred by the suddenness of it, before Merle broke into a laugh.

“Don’t worry, ain’t much for grudges.”

“Leave him be,” Daryl said, just as the timer started counting down once more.

Merle didn’t have time for a comeback; the two brothers were too busy with their RC wrestling match. Daryl learned from his experience getting rammed. The next time Merle tried, Daryl braked, threw him off course, and scored. He learned fast, or, actually, they both seemed to. Daryl adapted to Merle’s strategy and Merle started positioning himself even more aggressively. Merle positioned himself more aggressively and Daryl started predicting it in advance. Daryl started predicting and Merle had to vary his movement more. For a three minute round, it was a damn good game of cat and mouse. Who the mouse was, though, Glenn wasn’t sure.

Well, it definitely wasn’t Merle. He was leading six to five and wasn’t showing a single sign of worry. Glenn could see perspiration running down Daryl’s forehead as he struggled to keep his cool. He had the ball in his grasp, Merle trailing behind, and nothing in his way. What they’d do in case of a tie, Glenn wasn’t sure, but it couldn’t be any worse than Merle winning. Just a few more feet and-

The image on screen froze and text flashed. Winner Blue. Merle. Oh, God.

“Shit,” Daryl growled, dropping the controller and letting it clatter to floor. “Goddammit.”

“Just can’t get one up on me, huh, Dar?”

Daryl wouldn’t look at Merle, but he shot Glenn an apologetic glance.

“You don’t hafta-” he started.

“No, it’s okay,” Glenn broke in. “I agreed to it, so I gotta follow through. Not your fault.”

Glenn sighed and went to unbutton his pants, doing his best not to look at either Daryl or Merle.

“We’re all guys here,” he mumbled to himself as much as to either of the brothers. “No big deal.”

Before he got far, though, Merle had grabbed him up and was hauling him onto his lap.

“Now, hold on there,” Merle crooned, putting his hands over Glenn’s and holding them still. “I got five seconds to work with ‘n I like knowin’ what I’m getting into.”

He shifted Glenn so he sat right over one of Merle’s knees. Glenn grunted at the sudden pressure and friction. It wasn’t uncomfortable exactly, but it wasn’t pleasant either. He was just sitting in a kind of awkward position. Not too bad.

Before he could relax, Merle’s hand came down to make good on that bet. Glenn tipped his head up a bit as he placed his palm flat over Glenn’s groin, feeling out the shape of his flaccid cock. Merle placed his chin on Glenn’s shoulder, hot breath on his neck. He palmed insistently through Glenn’s too-thin khakis, a constant hum coming from his throat.

Glenn’s belly twisted in the exact right - wrong - way. It definitely wasn’t like before. Actually, it wasn’t bad at all. Just a nice bit of friction on his cock from Merle’s jeans and his own pants. Glenn swallowed thickly. Now was not the time to be popping a boner and, thank God, the nerves Merle instilled in him kept that much from happening. Glenn reminded himself to just keep breathing and not move around too much.

“Tha’s more’n five seconds, you fuckin’ degenerate,” Daryl said after what felt like an hour. “Get on with it.”

“Rightchu are, Dar.”

Merle lifted Glenn up just enough so he could work his pants down. Glenn squirmed and felt himself flush against the attention. He only got them down around Glenn’s knees before he went right back to groping and palming at Glenn.

“Well, lookit that,” Merle purred into his ear. “Yer smaller’n either’a us, kid, tha’s for damn sure.”

Glenn felt goosebumps forming down his legs at the cold and the contact. Merle’s hand was rough and calloused and definitely not gentle, but never too abrasive. Real workman’s hands. Glenn grabbed at the sofa’s armrest to steady himself. He probably wouldn’t have agreed to all of this had he known that rough handling by a roughneck would get under his skin.

“Okay, I really don’t need to know about-”

Merle jerked his hand over Glenn’s cock, forcing him to cut off with a gasp. Between the blood flowing to Glenn’s face and Merle’s heat below him, the room was starting to feel way too warm.

“Lookit this, Dar,” Merle said, leaning over to get a better view of Glenn’s groin. “Ain’t that a cute little thing?”

Daryl let out a sigh, but he _was_ looking at Glenn. Trying not to, but he was.

“You’re such a slimeball,” he said, though, it was weaker than his previous insults.

“Aw, but you wouldn’t have it no other way,” Merle said, outright fisting Glenn’s dick now. “Talk ‘bout how you want to see his dick ‘n you needed big brother Merle to getchu there.”

Daryl let out a snort, but he didn’t deny it. 

“Gotta say, though, ain’t much to be seen,” Merle continued.

He placed his full palm over Glenn’s cock, pressing it up against the fabric of his shirt. Glenn tensed up his legs, gritting his teeth. He wasn’t gonna get hard, he wasn’t gonna get hard, he definitely wasn’t...

“Could eatchu out just like a lady,” Merle rumbled. “Bet you’d like that.”

Oh, fuck. Glenn could just feel the blood rushing into his cock, rendering him half-hard. It was too much. He stiffened right in Merle’s hand, in those rough fingers, and could practically feel the smile on Merle’s face.

“Y’do like that.” The words were just a whisper in Glenn’s and, for a short moment, a hot shiver ran down Glenn’s spine. It didn’t matter who Merle was or what he’d done in that moment; all that mattered was his gravelly, enticing voice.

And then he spoke again.

“Hey, Daryl, lookit this!” he barked. “Toldja he was into us!”

Daryl was still looking, and his grumpy expression had taken on some curiosity. Still, he didn’t jump on Merle’s opportunistic little crusade.

“Alright, tha’s enough now, y’got a whole minute with him.”

“Aw, whassa matter, you want a turn?”

A burst of arousal shot through Glenn’s stomach. God, being talked about like a two-bit whore was degrading, but something about that combined with how far Merle had gone already just pushed Glenn’s buttons.

“Y’can’t talk about him like that,” Daryl snarled.

“Well, ain’t you just a knight in shinin’ armor,” Merle cackled. “Gonna save your princess from the big bad wolf, little brother? 

He wrapped one solid arm around Glenn’s middle, holding him still and away from Daryl. Daryl’s face was getting redder by the moment, but something told Glenn it wasn’t for the right reasons.

“Turned out so well last time,” Merle jeered. “Got your ass beat, just like always.”

“Show you fuckin’ assbeat!”

Before Glenn could even try to react, Daryl shot forward and tried to grab at his brother who in turn just laughed at his efforts. If anything Merle was using his body to shield Glenn from Daryl’s onslaught, barely caring as Daryl’s fists pummeled him. It occurred to Glenn that Merle seemed to be preventing him from being taken away more than anything. Glenn couldn’t see what was going on, but Daryl was yelling something fierce.

“Daryl!” he called, craning his neck back. “Daryl, calm down, chill, stop!”

Daryl didn’t seem to hear him right away, but, surely enough, after a moment of swinging at Merle, he relented.

“Why should I stop?!” he snarled. “Asshole’s gone way over the line.”

“Maybe, but-”

“But what?!”

“But-” Glenn cut himself off and gritted his teeth, avoiding Daryl’s eyes.

“What you- y’like this?” Daryl asked, arms falling to his sides and bewilderment coming over his face.

Glenn blushed at that. He couldn’t _say_ it, but he couldn’t deny it either. God, what could possibly be any more humiliating?

As Daryl stared him, Merle burst out into a howl of laughter.

“What’d I tell ya?” he said, giving Glenn’s thigh a triumphant pat. “Kid likes it, right from the horse’s mouth.”

Daryl didn’t say a word. He stared at Glenn with a confusion that he’d never expressed before. Daryl hadn’t seemed so contemplative since Glenn had tried to explain cells to him. It was like the wheels in his head were turning, but not fast enough. He didn’t seem to know what to make of any of it. Glenn wanted to go over and give the big lug a hug.

But he didn’t have the time. Merle’s hands found Glenn’s hips and waist, ghosting over his skin. It only took a moment of soft touches before a giggle escaped his throat.

“What- what are you doing?” Glenn whined.

“Ticklish, huh, chinadoll?” Merle teased, dragging a feather-light touch up Glenn’s sides.

“Ass-” A snort of laughter interrupted Glenn. “Asshole!”

“Y’ain’t feedin’ yourself right,” Merle murmured, pinching just below Glenn’s ribs. “Get some real food in you once we’re done here.”

“I- I eat fine,” Glenn growled. The sudden injection of sex into the encounter was bad enough without a redneck lecturing him on his weight.

“Bet Daryl could rustle up some fat lil’ critter,” Merle continued, hands snaking their way up Glenn’s shirt. “Stew that up real nice, jus’ for you.”

Glenn whimpered all the while, stealing a desperate glance over to Daryl. Fuck, if he wasn’t horny now. This was not what he had in mind when he’d said he wanted to play something, but this was supposed to be an evening of him and Daryl hanging out. Merle had crashed the party, but that wasn’t an excuse to leave Daryl out in the cold.

Glenn reached a weak hand out towards Daryl, inviting him closer. He could play along, weird as it was.

“Would you do that for me, Daryl?” he asked, smiling his way.

Daryl’s frown stayed where it was for a moment before giving way to a subtle smile. He edged over next to Merle and took Glenn’s hand.

“‘Course I would. Someone’s gotta keep y’all fed.”

“You saying I couldn’t hunt?” Merle challenged.

“Saying y’ain’t hunted in a long while.”

“Only ‘cause you’re such a natural, baby.”

Glenn paused at the word “baby.” He’d heard Merle call Daryl “baby brother” more times than he could count, but never just “baby.”

Daryl invited himself right up against his brother then, his hands wandering over Glenn’s thighs. Merle pulled his hands away to give Daryl room, but made sure fidget his leg right underneath Glenn, just enough to keep him on edge. Daryl wasn’t nearly as insistent as Merle, exploring Glenn’s skin slowly and with a soft touch. Soft as his just as calloused and rough hands could manage. When he fingers finally found Glenn’s cock, he didn’t hesitate to give it an experimental stroke.

“Jus’ wanna eat him, don’tcha?” Merle purred at his brother.

“Somethin’ like that.”

“Just do it,” Glenn whined, grabbing at Daryl’s arm.

“Aw, now Daryl’s barely had time to get a feel for ya.” Merle’s hands travelled up Glenn’s shirt as he spoke, and he found himself being pulled even tighter to his chest. “Ain’t fair to him if we’re rushin’ off to finish line.”

“Like you care,” Daryl said, the venom in his voice completely gone. Even as he spoke, he casually kept on threading his fingers in Glenn’s pubic hair and petting his hip.

“‘Course I care,” Merle insisted, one of his hands leaving Glenn’s chest to give cuff Daryl on the head. “Can’t have all the fun myself.”

Daryl rolled his eyes, but a genuine smile had crept onto his face. He kept up his survey of Glenn’s skin, from the flesh of his balls all the way up to the head of his cock. Daryl lingered there, his thumb skimming over the slit. Glenn felt Merle’s hand dig in with every heavy rise and fall of his chest. The pressure was good, but never quite enough to have him begging. Definitely enough to have him wanting more, though.

“Daryl,” he gasped. “You could definitely go harder.”

“I could,” Daryl agreed without hesitation. “But Merle’s right about one thing: rushin’s no fun.”

Merle hummed in agreement behind Glenn and the smirk on his face was palpable.

“Mind if I borrow him?” Daryl asked.

Before Glenn could question what that was supposed to mean, Merle’s arm unwound off of Glenn’s torso. He turned Glenn sideways to get him into a near bridal carry position, hands beneath his thighs and back.

“Be my guest,” he said, giving Glenn’s ass a covert squeeze before he handed Glenn right over.

Daryl kept him in the sideways posture, staring down over him.

“Lookit you,” he breathed. “Don’t think I’ve seen a lady prettier ‘n you in my life.”

Glenn chuckled breathlessly. Who knew being called pretty could cause so much cognitive dissonance?

“Don’t know if I’d go that far,” he mumbled.

“I’ll push you that far if y’let me.”

“Some pushing would be great right about now.”

Daryl snickered at that, somewhere between surprise and eagerness. He manhandled Glenn into a position like the one he’d held in Merle’s lap, giving himself full access to grope like there was no tomorrow. Where Merle had been pushy and aggressive, Daryl was curious and easy. He was just as interested in Glenn’s growing erection, but he’d only grip loosely. He’d touch his fingertips to Glenn’s glans, while his free hand felt all the from his hip to his thighs. It wasn’t as immediately gratifying, but it had Glenn’s breath hitching anyway.

Daryl’s chin came to rest on his shoulder as he brushed his cheek up against Glenn’s. His facial scruff scratched up against Glenn’s skin, coercing soft breaths of laughter from him. The sound only seemed to fuel Daryl, prompting him to plant chaste kisses on Glenn’s temples. He murmured something, but it didn’t sound like words. More like sheer affection in a single sound. It was almost romantic, but romance and Daryl going together didn’t seem quite right.

What struck Glenn was how unlike Daryl was to his brother, even in such a simple act. They didn’t feel alike, they didn’t act alike. Where Merle’s advances all said “I want you,” Daryl’s said “I like you.” Never had Glenn thought a couple of rednecks could be so subtle. Speaking of Merle...

“Alright, lovebirds, make some room.”

Merle, having been silent the past several minutes, suddenly started crowding Daryl towards the other side of the couch. Daryl turned to glare at him, but the look immediately turned to perplexion as Merle grabbed at Glenn’s jeans and pulled them down the rest of the way.

“C’mon, outta the way,” he said, putting a hand on the arm Daryl was using to hold Glenn’s legs up. “I wanna make good on somethin’.”

Daryl cocked an eyebrow at him, but nonetheless brought his arm out of the way. Merle pounced like a cougar on a rabbit, swooping in to spread Glenn’s legs and put his face into Glenn’s groin.

Glenn let out a near-pained cry and grabbed at Daryl and the couch for support. Merle’s tongue and lips were all over him, never lingering on any one spot for longer than a second. A languid lick here, a scandalous suck there, and absolutely no shame anywhere to be found. He didn’t seem at all interested in full-on sucking Glenn’s cock. No, he was acting like Glenn had a pussy, practically eating him out. Just like he’d said he would.

“Always gotta steal the spotlight,” Daryl said, the bitter bite from earlier back in force.

Merle lifted his head up to look at his brother, licking his lips. “Well, if y’want it that bad, come’n take it.”

Glenn had a second to prepare before Daryl was lifting him off of his lap and plopping him down on the couch. Merle backed off a bit, watching Daryl with keen interest. More interest than he probably should have shown his brother here.

Daryl slid off of the couch to kneel down on the floor. He leaned in the same way Merle had, but there was no haphazard licking or mouthing, instead he took Glenn’s cock into his mouth right then and there. As sloppy as it was, Glenn couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his throat. One of Daryl’s arms draped over Glenn’s thighs, an unspoken mark of his territory.

Merle took a moment to gaze down before lazily following Daryl to the floor, leaving Glenn alone on a couch that suddenly seemed huge. He didn’t move into Daryl’s space right away, but he had that look on his face. _That_ look, that transparently mischievous look. Merle was up to something and he didn’t care who knew it, not for a single second.

As gradual as the moon shifting in the sky, Merle’s face crept closer to Daryl’s and, by extension, to Glenn’s loins. Daryl wouldn’t pull away and Glenn would have thought he hadn’t noticed had his grip not tightened. Only once Glenn could feel Merle’s breath on his thighs did Daryl pull up to glare at him.

“Y’had your turn,” he growled, wrinkling his nose.

“Who said anythin’ about turns?” Merle asked, coming in even closer until his and Daryl’s faces were an inch away from touching. And so that they were both right above Glenn’s dick, not touching it.

“Really bad time for sibling rivalry, guys,” Glenn whined above them both, raking his fingers on his scalp. “Just- just do something,” 

Daryl’s focus turned to Glenn long enough for Merle to take advantage.

“Y’heard the man,” Merle said, moving to dive back down onto Glenn.

Before Merle could get too far, Daryl’s face crashed into his, holding him in place. By the lips. Glenn had to look down twice to confirm that detail, but- no, Daryl was definitely kissing his brother. Keeping him at bay, sure, but that was still a kiss.

Merle wasn’t breaking it either. He held his ground, pushing back in a bizarre game of tug of war. Mouths gaped open periodically, lips were nipped at, tongues darted over each other, and Glenn’s boner only got more confused. He knew that sudden incestuous kissing shouldn’t have been hot, but his lizard brain was having other ideas.

They broke it off after just a couple seconds, Merle having relented. The two of them exchanged a look, just one look, and that seemed to be enough for them to formulate a plan.

In an instant, Daryl was back to suckling at the head of Glenn’s cock while Merle kept working everything below. Glenn scrabbled for something to hold onto, his back too straight, and heels digging into the floor. Merle wound up holding him down by the shins, keeping him still.

Once or twice, Merle came further up until he and his brother’s lips touched, practically begging for another kiss. Daryl relented each time, pulling up a bit to accept the offer to make out. The exchanges never lasted too long, but they were always intense and genuine. Glenn couldn’t help but wonder what they got up to when he wasn’t there.

One of the exchanges lasted a little too long, with Daryl pulling all the way off of Glenn and locking eyes with his brother for a solid five seconds. It immediately struck Glenn as communication, and made him wonder if all of what they’d been doing had been a kind of Dixon brothers only language.

Before Glenn could question it, though, two pairs of hands were pulling him, face first, down to the floor. He couldn’t even get a grunt out before one half of that pair was pulling him to his knees. His pants were being tossed aside on one end while his shirt was tugged off on the other. He certainly didn’t get a chance to ask who it was before a mouth was against Glenn’s ass and a tongue laving against his entrance. Glenn didn’t even have to ask anymore; that was Merle.

Glenn moaned and squirmed under the attention while one of Merle’s arms wrapped around his thighs to keep him in place. It was way too much for Glenn to process all at once, but way too good to stop. Merle had never struck him as someone who’d jump to eat out anyone he wanted to fuck, but now that he was, Glenn wasn’t about to question it. It even made some kind of twisted sense in his head.

Daryl was nowhere to be found, neither touching Glenn nor in his line of sight. Apparently, he’d decided to was perfectly fine to leave Glenn to get his brain melted. With how enthusiastic Merle was, Glenn wasn’t sure how much more he could take. If either of them wanted to really fuck, they’d have to get on with it and fast.

Just as he had that thought, Daryl spoke from somewhere across the room.

“Quit slobberin’ all over him, you’re gonna make him go off.”

Glenn turned his head to get a look at both of them. He was just in time to catch Merle sitting up and licking his lips at Daryl.

“Mm, but don’t you wanna taste?” he teased.

“Ain’t about us now.” Daryl tossed him a packet of something. “C’mon, get him ready or I will.”

“Wha’s it look like I been doin’?” Merle chuckled, but took the advice anyway. Glenn heard the packet tear open and Merle rubbing something slick over his hands.

The brothers having lube in the house like that made Glenn really wonder about what they did together, but he didn’t dare ask just then. Not like he could anyway, not with a thick finger poking at his asshole.

Glenn gasped and grabbed at the scratchy rug for any leverage he could manage. After a moment of struggling, a hand found his wrist.

“Relax,” Daryl murmured to him. He’d knelt down beside Glenn and placed Glenn’s hand over his knee. He gave a warm smile and stared like Glenn really was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. “‘S easier like that.”

To his surprise, Glenn did relax. His muscles loosened with Daryl’s touch, and he only smoothed out further when Daryl reached over to rub his neck. Even as Merle sunk one finger after the other into him, Glenn’s breathing stayed even and he only whimpered every now and then. It was a different feeling, having someone else poke around inside his body, but it wasn’t bad. He could get used to the sense of being so full. Maybe the nervous pit in his stomach had been for nothing.

Nope.

Glenn let out a long, almost pained moan. An electric sensation pulsed from his crotch to his belly all the way up to his chest, something had set off every pleasure signal Glenn had ever experienced and then some. Merle had touched something and, with a laugh at Glenn’s reaction, only continued to rub at it as he scissored his fingers.

“You done this before, Glenn?” Merle asked, as casually as he’d ask for the time.

Glenn would have been a smartass, would have asked exactly what Merle meant, but, well, it was the first time Merle had called him by name. He even sounded like he cared about the answer. And with every nerve in his body lighting up like Christmas, he couldn’t quip anyway.

“No,” he gritted out.

“Didn’t think so.” Merle’s voice was a purr, like the thought was funny or, worse, cute. “Couldn’t find anyone strong ‘n rough enough for you?”

Glenn could only nod along, whether it was true or not. He’d barely known he liked it rough before they’d advanced on him.

“Or maybe they was all too pussy to make a move.”

Glenn couldn’t see Merle, but from how Daryl was looking at his brother, Merle was giving that smirk of his.

“Y’wanna pick the riceflower, Dar? Seein’ as he’s your “boyfriend” and all.”

Daryl’s expression softened at that, and he gave Glenn a cheeky side glance.

“Yeah. ‘course I wanna.” He petted Glenn’s shoulder before adding more quietly, “Gon’ take good care’a you, baby.”

Merle gave a guttural laugh at that, but it wasn’t cruel like Glenn would expect. It almost sounded fond. He didn’t speak, just pulled his fingers out of Glenn and shuffled out of the way.

Daryl replaced him, mounting Glenn from behind as Merle wandered up to his front. With a dissatisfied grunt, Daryl easily flipped Glenn onto his back, giving him a proper view of both brothers.

“Lookin’ to see his face, that right?” Merle asked as he settled down above Glenn’s head.

“Yup,” Daryl said as he lifted Glenn’s hips up and positioned them both.

Merle leaned over and studied Glenn’s face for a moment. Whatever he saw, he ended up grinning down at Glenn. “S’pose he is a cute thing,” he concluded, like it was some kind of revelation.

“I’m in the room, you know,” Glenn bellyached, even as he let Merle lift his head and shoulders up, and plant them in his lap.

“See if we can’t fix that.”

Merle reached down to tweak at Glenn’s nipples. It wasn’t overwhelming, especially not after what he’d felt a minute earlier, but it was enough to tide him over as Daryl poked and prodded. Enough to distract him from the how the tight knot in his belly.

Just as he thought Daryl might never go through with it, Glenn felt him slide in as his own body yielded. He yelped and grabbed for something, anything to hold onto, and found Merle’s knee. It’d do.

He gripped hard, shivering as Daryl sank in, inch by inch. Sweat was beading at his forehead and Merle’s hand came up to wipe it away. Glenn squirmed, but only a little at a time. He wanted to find that same spot again, find that pleasurable center, but he didn’t want to hurt himself in a process. Or Daryl for that matter. Daryl’s face was scrunched up with what Glenn would have placed as pain in any other situation. Yet something told him that that wasn’t quite right.

Glenn was considering asking for a break when another jolt ran through him. His torso spasmed, he all-but-caterwauled, and he held Merle in a death grip.

Daryl seemed to relax at the same time, his face smoothing and his breath evening out. He leaned over Glenn with a sigh, taking his sweet time as they both adjusted. He smiled then, a kind of smile that Glenn had never seen on him. He’d seen Daryl in a lot of moods, from sulking to pissed to excitable, but he’d never seen drunk-stupid ecstasy.

Merle seemed to notice too.

“That good, huh?” he crooned to Daryl. “Gon’ leave your big brother in the dust now that y’got yer own boy?”

Daryl rolled his eyes and looked up at Merle.

“Y’jealous?”

Glenn just barely caught Merle’s snort at the idea, but Daryl didn’t seem convinced. He leaned over to peck Merle on the lips and bump their foreheads together.

“Ain’t leavin’ you nowhere,” he whispered.

Glenn was struck by how personal the moment was, and how willing they were to let him see the exchange. He’d never thought of the brothers’ relationship as particularly personal and certainly not this- intimate. It was still bizarre to see and a little weird, but Glenn was surprised that he wasn’t disgusted at all. It was actually pretty sweet.

It was over as quickly as it began, though, and Daryl’s attention was back on him.

“Y’ready?” he breathed.

Glenn pulled in a deep breath and nodded.

Daryl adjusted both their hips, eyes flicking from Glenn’s face to his groin. For once, Glenn only had to tolerate the suspense for a couple seconds. With little fanfare, Daryl pulled out almost fully before shoving back in.

“ _A-ahn_ ,” Glenn cried, bucking his hips and arching back into Merle.

Daryl gave a grunt at the same time, licking his lips and blinking rapidly. He hesitated another moment before thrusting again, and only then seemed to find a steady pace. If Glenn didn’t know better, he’d have said that Daryl didn’t do this often.

Nonetheless, he kept up a good rhythm from then on. The slap of flesh on flesh flooded the room, and it was about the dirtiest thing Glenn had ever heard. It only made him want more. Glenn tilted his head down to get a better look at Daryl’s cock sliding in and out of him. Merle took notice.

“Nothin’ like it, hm?” he purred, rubbing Glenn’s scalp. “He’d keep fuckin’ y’all night if y’let him. Can go a long, long while, believe you me.”

“Dunno ‘bout that,” Daryl rasped. “Fuckin’ tight.”

“Aw, well, if y’ain’t gon’ last, I can take over.”

“In your fuckin’ dreams,” Daryl bit back with a particularly sharp thrust in.

Glenn’s jaw stretched open and he involuntarily tried to twist in place. Merle held him in place with a gentle “whoa there,” giving Daryl the leverage to start pounding him. From that point on, Glenn was stiff as a board, legs around Daryl and hands grabbing at Merle. He wasn’t going to last long at all at this rate and if Daryl could last like Merle said, well, they might just end up having to jerk each other off.

As Glenn gaped and his eyes went wide, though, Daryl didn’t seem far behind. He was huffing and puffing something awful and Glenn had never, ever seen him out of breath. Glenn didn’t feel quite so much like a virgin seeing that.

Daryl beared down on Glenn as his thrusts grew uneven, planting either of his hands firmly at Glenn’s sides. He locked eyes with Glenn, showing off just how blown up his pupils were. As intense as it was, Glenn couldn’t look away. It was like an insane, sex-induced trance. He could feel the sheer desire coming off of Daryl in waves, could feel his need to get off and get Glenn off, could feel his- oh, _fuck_!

Glenn’s moan blended with Daryl’s as he was shoved straight into his climax. Daryl gave a couple pointed, shallow thrusts as Glenn came all over his stomach, milking him through it. It almost hurt for how good it was, and, from the sounds of it, Daryl was in about the same place. Glenn could feel his cock twitching the same as his own, and almost thought he felt something wet spread through his insides.

With that, everything was eerily quiet. About the only sounds were his and Daryl’s heavy breathing. Daryl leaned in for a sloppy, honest kiss, and Glenn returned the favor. It was a perfect afterglow for probably the best orgasm Glenn had ever had.

As Daryl pulled out, Glenn couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. He was still sensitive and a little sore, but the sudden emptiness was the worst. Daryl stayed where he was for a long moment, smiling down at Glenn with a silly-stupid look on his face. That “I like you” feeling that he’d given Glenn before was back in spades, and, even exhausted and fucked-out, it had his heart fluttering.

Quietly, Daryl stood up and wandered away towards the kitchen, leaving Glenn with Merle. Glenn tipped his head up to look at Merle and was met with a smirk. Seeing that, he half-expected Merle to say something like “You got a perty mouth,” but the look spoke well enough for itself.

Glenn moved to sit up and Merle’s reaction was instantaneous. He grabbed Glenn around his sides and flipped him onto his front. Glenn hit the rug with an “oof” once again, grumbling, but not moving to leave.

“I can’t go another round, dude,”

Merle hummed his acknowledgement, stalking around to Glenn’s rear. He knelt down behind Glenn and hauled his hips back up, shoving a thumb into his still-loose hole. Glenn shuddered, resting his cheek on his arm and curling his toes.

“Aw, ni-ice,” Merle crooned. “Daryl worked y’over good.”

Glenn sighed, enjoying the light pressure and, to his chagrin, the vulnerability of it all. Glenn had never been this open, this sensitive, around anyone, let alone a roughneck like Merle. Yet somehow it was almost better that it was someone like Merle or Daryl. He felt safer than he probably should have. Especially as he felt Merle lean down to mouth over his asshole once again.

Glenn gave a pathetic groan and went limp against the floor. He felt weightless, Merle’s brute strength the only thing keeping his legs from collapsing.

Merle only stayed for a moment, but made a point of smacking his lips so Glenn could hear. He hauled Glenn’s ass up even higher and mounted him, pushing his cock against Glenn’s entrance. He teased the rim, making Glenn’s breath hitch each time. Nips of pain came from his movements, but not enough to really hurt. It was practically a comfort, having the familiar sensation back.

It wasn’t a shock when Merle slipped in, but the obscene squelch of lube and come and the stretch was enough to have Glenn moaning all over again. Merle was thicker than his brother, and more demanding. He didn’t hold anything back, sinking in and not stopping until he bottomed out. Merle rumbled deep in his throat, squeezing handfuls of Glenn’s thighs while he found the right angle. He was hitting all the right spots, and Glenn’s cock made an effort to raise and stiffen again, but to no avail. If anything was making Glenn uncomfortable, it was how good it still felt combined with how spent he was.

With no fanfare, Merle set a fast pace, less thorough than Daryl’s, but so much rougher. Merle drilled into him with no apparent concern for Glenn’s wants. Somehow, that only made it better and, hell, if Glenn didn’t wish he could get off again.

Nevertheless, he let Merle pound away and enjoyed the waves of pleasure running through him. The feelings were heightened and muted all at once, with him no longer being pushed towards any goal post. Too much, but never enough. Glenn tried to hide his eyes against his arm, but only managed to for a few seconds before he felt Merle grab him on the scalp. He gripped Glenn by the hair and yanked his head back up, pointing his gaze straight in front of them.

Glenn whimpered at the rough treatment, but complied without resistance. The television was still on, still showing off the Steam client in shadowy gray. It gave him a wonderful view of Merle’s reflection, and- wow, if Glenn had thought Merle was smug before, he was giving the most self-satisfied, I’m-in-charge smile that Glenn had ever seen. Half-lidded eyes, parted lips showing off teeth, and dilated pupils all enhanced the effect. Glenn felt himself harden at the sight.

He shouldn’t have been anywhere close to another orgasm; he _wasn’t_ anywhere close. So where the hell was Merle taking him?

Oh, who was Glenn kidding? It felt too good to ask questions like that.

He let his jaw gape open, his eyes rolled up in his head, and he stopped thinking. He heard Merle laugh behind him before the hold on his hair released, allowing him to rest his cheek on the floor. Time meant nothing to him. The room seemed to melt around him. There was absolutely nothing in the world but Merle’s cock moving inside him. He didn’t need anything else and he didn’t want anything else. His head buzzed with the pure, unfiltered bliss of it all.

It went on like that for a while, and, frankly, Glenn could have had it go on forever. He was aware of the two of them talking around him, but he didn’t really comprehend most of it.

“Didn’t have to fuck him stupid,” Daryl said, a small snatch of whatever they’d been talking about. “Coulda just had him suck your dick.”

The calm in his voice struck Glenn, even in his trance. He’d seemed pretty appalled with Merle’s shamelessness ten minutes ago, and now he was talking like Glenn was some fucktoy they could pass between them. He felt another stab of arousal at the thought.

“Aw, but you know tha’s not what I want,” Merle said, leaning down so he breathed up against Glenn’s back. “Wanted to take him nice and wet.”

Glenn choked out something between a gasp and a moan. Daryl only snorted.

“You and your fuckin’ sloppy seconds.”

“Y’know how I like it, baby.”

Glenn could imagine the wink Merle probably gave Daryl with that. Or, he could for just a moment before he lost his mind to the abuse on his prostate. He was definitely at least half-hard now, but he couldn’t imagine that he could come again. Boy was Merle trying to make him though.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but his hypnotic state was interrupted by a hand on his cheek. Glenn flinched at the foreign stimulus, but a second hand soothed over his head. The one on his cheek guided his gaze upward, where he found Daryl kneeling over him. Daryl didn’t speak to him, just stared down with a little half-smile. Like Glenn was the most precious thing he’d ever seen. Glenn felt himself melt a little on the inside, smiling back without thinking about it.

“Ah, Christ…” he heard Merle slur.

His movements grew erratic with his words, and Glenn was taken out of the pleasant, predictable state he’d been put in. He grabbed for Daryl’s thigh, but before he could latch onto it, Daryl reached out to hold his hand.

Glenn took the hint and squeezed hard, letting out a strained cry. Too good, too good, too good, he really was going to come again at this rate, but it wasn’t anything like it was before. It was pent up and heavy and he felt like he might explode. But he got the feeling that he’d probably explode even worse if Merle didn’t make him come again soon. He whined, hoping to get the message across.

Whether or not Merle understood was up for debate, but he worked Glenn hard, taking exactly what he wanted. It was enough. Glenn told himself it was enough. He squirmed, tensed up his thighs, did everything he could to stimulate himself. It didn’t hold a candle to anything Merle was doing, but he had to do something. He had to get to his climax, had to, had to…

“Fu-uck,” Glenn howled, feeling his balls contract painfully.

He was coming again, he could feel it, but it was like there was an extra barrier in his way, an extra hurdle to jump over. Yet come he did, in pathetic spurts on the floor. It hurt like a bitch on one hand, but so, so relieving on the other. He could breathe again, could think.

Merle wasn’t far behind, his thrusts slowing to hard, uneven pistoning as he grunted his own pleasure. Finally, finally, he let out a guttural roar as Glenn felt that same twitch inside of him and even more hot cum flooding into him. Glenn never thought of himself as that kind of guy, but God if the warmth of it didn’t feel nice.

The only sound between them was breathing, Merle’s heavy rasp, Glenn gasping for air, and Daryl light and easy.

“Mhm,” Merle hummed, more approval in his tone than Glenn had ever heard. “Mhm, we’re gonna get along real nice.”

Glenn laughed weakly at that before it was interrupted by a groan as Merle pulled out. He thumbed one last time at Glenn’s hole, pushing some of his come back inside. Glenn barely even felt it at all; everything was numb.

What he did feel was Daryl gripping him under his arms and hauling him upright. Once they were vertical, he hauled Glenn up into his arms, bridal style. Glenn sighed at the attention, allowing his eyes to flicker shut. He felt what must have been Merle petting his head briefly, heard the TV flick off, and then they were moving out of the room.

Glenn was half-asleep by the time Daryl was putting him down. It wasn’t on any bed, though, but on a muscular pillow of a man. Merle’s arms closed around him and Glenn found his face pushed against Merle’s chest. Or, more aptly, his shirt. Neither of them had taken off their undershirts, leaving Glenn the most naked and vulnerable. It wasn’t too bad, though; he trusted both of them. Mostly.

Daryl came around on the other side, flopping down next to them and wrapping one of his arms around Glenn alongside Merle’s. The bed was only meant for one, that much was clear, but with them all huddled up together, it was pretty cozy. A little warm, but if that was the worst Glenn could say, then he was doing pretty good.

So they settled in like that. Glenn’s breathing slowed and he caught Daryl resting his head against Merle’s shoulder. Merle leaned down to peck his brother on the temple and a sigh passed between them. Somehow, Glenn was already used to the idea of them being- like that. It was sweet, in a weird way. He could deal with it.

Things got quiet after that. An air of drowsiness draped over them all, and his bed partners’ breathing served to lull Glenn into a calm state. The two of them really weren’t as intimidating as Glenn had initially thought. A little brutish, a little inconsiderate, a little odd, but none of those were really bad things. With a smile, Glenn decided that he could really get used to them.

“Good plan, bro,” Merle purred before anyone could actually fall asleep. “Hidin’ the Xbox ‘n Playstation in the bathtub and baitin’ him like that.”

He raised his hand up towards his brother in a fist, like he expected Daryl to return gesture. Daryl froze up, swallowing thickly, and glancing to Glenn with all the terror of someone who’d been caught red-handed.

“What?” Glenn breathed, lifting his head up towards Daryl. “You- you planned this?”

“Not all’a it, but-”

“You guys own consoles?” Glenn broke in.

“Been playin’ Halo ‘n Tekken for ten some years now,” Merle said, sleepy, but conversational. “‘fore that, I got Daryl Nintendos and he loved the hell outta those.”

Glenn stared from Merle to Daryl and back again. Had he really been played by a good cop, bad cop routine? Sure, the brothers fit into the roles stupidly well, but- man, if they’d been serious, they could have just asked. Well, he probably wouldn’t have said yes initially if they did that, but that wasn’t the point.

“Heh, yeah,” Daryl started, doing his best to laugh it off. “I been playing stuff since I was-”

“And you didn’t think to tell me before now?”

Daryl’s sheepish look was back and he evaded Glenn’s eyes.

“Well, I didn’t think-”

Glenn gave Daryl a weak shove from where he lay, cutting him off.

“God, you two are the worst.” Even as he grumbled, Glenn nuzzled up against Merle’s chest, getting himself comfortable. 

As he spoke, Merle’s expression only grew more and more entertained. “I told you he wouldn’t mind too much,” he said, like Glenn wasn’t even present.

“Still a dirty trick,” Daryl grumbled.

“Best trick you ever thought up, Dar. How else were we gonna get a foot in the door?”

As he spoke, Merle reached down to grope Glenn’s ass with his free hand. Despite everything, Glenn didn’t even shift away.

“So you faked everything then?” Glenn asked. “The shit play? The headaches?”

“Well. Neither’a us ever played anything where you turned over that fast in the air,” Daryl admitted, still sheepish and uncertain. “Or looked that real, y’know?”

Looked as real- as Portal? Merle had said Xbox not Xbox One or 360, hadn’t he?

“Which Playstation was that?”

“Two, why?” Daryl asked, giving him a cockeyed look.

Glenn held back his balking at how far behind the two of them were. Boy, did Glenn ever have his work cut out for him. They were two generations behind and probably had never touched a decent PC in their lives. That was a little scary to think about. It’d be fun, though, showing them how much had changed and how much really hadn’t.

“No reason,” he deflected, resting his head back on Merle. “Just- Let’s do this more often, alright?”

The last thing that Glenn heard as he finally began to drift off was the twin chuckles of both brothers. He couldn’t blame them either; for any tricks they’d used, they’d gotten one over him in the end. For all his complaining, Glenn didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Glenn owns an Alienware Alpha! Everybody point and laugh at his poor life choices!
> 
> I swear, I have some backstory in the works regarding Merle and Daryl's history with video games. It's weird, I know, but I'm attached to the idea now. The idea of them playing Mario together is just adorable, I can't help myself.


End file.
